ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 79
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. 30 odcinków temu, pokazałem wam chyba jedną z najgorszych gier wyścigowych z monster truckami w roli głównej. I mogłoby się wydawać, że druga taka szmira nigdy nie została wypuszczona na rynek. Niestety na nasze nieszczęście, istnieje jeszcze jedna produkcja wyścigowa, o niewyobrażalnie niskiej jakości, traktująca o tych maszynach mordu. Czy może stawać w szranki z Big Foot Evolution ? Za chwilę się przekonamy. Tak, więc... Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Monster Truck Fury została stworzona 29 listopada 2003 roku, przez Iridon Interactive, które w swoim dorobku miały takie cudeńka jak, Akimbo mistrz kung fu oraz Monster Truck Rumble. Wydawcą tej gry jest, Nordic Software AB, a dystrybutorem w naszym kochanym kraju było, zgadliście, play. Tytuł o Monster Truckach wydany w Polsce przez Play? Czyżbym miał uczucie Deja Vu? Ale skoro twórcy tej gry, mieli już w swoim port folio więcej niż jedną pozycję, w dodatku jedną z nich jest gra o monster truckach, to ich kolejna próba stworzenia dobrej wyścigówki z samochodowymi potworami powinna zakończyć się powodzeniem, prawda? Jednak zanim przejdziemy do oczywistego werdyktu, zobaczmy jak gra została oceniona w sieci. Gry online. 2 na 10! Interia.pl. 1,5 na 10! speed zone. 4 na 10! Średnia graczy na gamespot. 3,9 na 10! Produkcja wita nas plaskaczem w ryj, w formie głównego menu, które wygląda prze szkaradnie. Kreatorzy chyba mieli na celu stworzyć najbardziej biedną szatę graficzną, ozdobioną kolorami najbardziej bliskimi do tych widniejących na dnie niespuszczonej muszli klozetowej, po dobowym maratonie grochówki. Autorzy nawet się nie kryją, że gra jest, po prostu gównem niemiłosiernym. Prócz tego, towarzyszy nam kuriozalnie wklejony kleks, próbujący przypominać monster trucka, wzięta z dupy czcionka, która nie ma związku z absolutnie czymkolwiek, oraz niesamowite techno młoty w tle, których słuchanie jest tak przyjemne, jak wbijanie sobie gwoździ w bębenki uszne. W samych opcjach też bieda daje się we znaki. Racja, w ustawieniach dźwięku i grafiki mamy różnorakie ustawienia, ale i tak możliwość dostosowywania danych elementów, jest bardzo ograniczona. Ale dobra, sprawdźmy jak prezentuje się ten tytuł w praniu. Panowie z Iridon Interactive dali nam do dyspozycji aż cztery tryby rozgrywki. Przejażdżka, czyli tryb swobodnej jazdy po tak nieciekawych mapach, że nawet pies z kulawą nogą by się nimi nie zainteresował. Biegi przełajowe, w których przejeżdżamy przez checkpointy, jednocześnie utrzymując jak najlepszą pozycję. Trzaskanie, w którym naszym zadaniem jest obicie jak największej ilości pojazdów znajdujących się w okolicy. I wyścig, czyli po prostu przejechanie mapy z jak najlepszym wynikiem, czytaj, musisz być pierwszy. Ograne do bólu. I to tyle, cztery, a właściwie trzy zwyczajne konkurencje, których mogliśmy oczekiwać już od początku. Naprawdę, nie mieliście niczego innego w zanadrzu? Rozumiem, że dodanie trybu rozwałka może jakoś zaspokoić fanatyków potworów na kołach, ale to nie jest wystarczająca ilość trybów, by kogokolwiek zainteresować tą produkcją na dłużej. Dlaczego mamy napierdalać w i tak praktycznie nieruszające się złomy, zamiast robić tego nie wiem, z innymi pojazdami, czy z naszymi nieprzyjaciółmi. Rozumiem, niski budżet, ale no kurwa. Nawet nie wspomnę o braku czegoś takiego jak tuning czy osobnej kampanii. Kolejną rzeczą, która doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji są same trasy. Mamy okazję, według opisu projektantów, przejechać się po Wielkim Kanionie, Arizonie czy innych pustyniach. Oczywiście wszystko to gówno prawda, bo trasy nie mają się nijak do tego, co można zaobserwować w rzeczywistości. W dodatku, nie dość, że poziomów jest jedynie sześć na całą grę, z czego dwie należą jednie do trybu wyścigowego, to jeszcze te plansze prezentują się niemal identycznie. Kaniony, pustynia, droga, wzniesienia, doły i mosty. I tak jest przez wszystkie poziomy. Rozumiem, że nie chcieliście spamować etapami jak to miało miejsce w Big Foot Evolution, gdzie zmieniał się punkt startu i końca wyścigu, ale z drugiej strony nie twórzcie tak mizernej liczby tras. Skąd to skąpstwo w grze wyścigowej o maszynach siejących zniszczenie? Jednak i tak to jedynie skrawek gówna jaki idzie za tymi mapami. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w grze pod tytułem Monster Truck Fury, gdzie powinniśmy być zalewani wiadrami adrenaliny, jedziemy po punktach kontrolnych oddalonych od siebie kilkukilometrowymi długościami. I nawet ani grama nie przesadzam czy ironizuję, gdyż w biegu przełajowym towarzyszy nam strzałka, pokazująca kierunek i długość do kolejnego punktu kontrolnego. Czy kreatorzy tej gry wpierdolili worek cementu, popijając go moczem jaka przed stworzeniem tak popierdolonych tras? I tutaj przechodzimy do kolejnego, niezwykle frustrującego aspektu rozgrywki, który kopie w jaja, ciągnie za włosy i wykręca sutki. Model jazdy. Owszem, jest odrobinę lepiej w stosunku do Big Foot Evolution, jeśli chodzi o jazdę na równych powierzchniach, a nawet równiach pochyłych, samochód porusza się tak jakby był przyklejony do nawierzchni, a jazda na pełnej prędkości nawet przy zakrętach bez szwanku, jest tu jak najbardziej na miejscu. Natomiast gdy już zjeżdża z większego pagórka czy z równiny, od razu wywraca się tak, jakby został wykonany z jakiejś tektury. W dodatku, zgadnijcie jak Monster Truck, największa bestia na czterech kołach, radzi sobie z ze złomowaniem o wiele mniejszej od siebie machiny. Przypominam, że dysponujemy, Monster Truckiem. *demonstracja* Czy ja kurwa dobrze widzę? Co tu się stało, na miłość boską? Dla tych, co także są zakłopotani, pojazd po wjechaniu na obiekt, ledwo co nie zaliczyło baranka. A, i twórcy prócz kuriozalnego modelu jazdy, postawili również na model zniszczeń. W przeciwieństwie do, tej innej gry, deweloperzy postanowili obdarować nas widzialnymi efektami po różnorakich obrażeniach. I mogłoby się wydawać, że tego akurat dizajnerzy nie napisali na kolanie, ale nie. Nie dość, że jedyne co zmienia się po drastycznych uderzeniach, to deformacja górnej części wozu, to jeszcze nawet lekki wyskok czy szybki zjazd z pochylonej równi, kończy się dla nas niezmiernie tragicznie? To w końcu ma być produkcja o Monster Truckach, czy porcelanach na kółkach? Nawet pojazdom nie poświęcono jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Mamy możliwość kierowania jedynie sześcioma terenówkami. Mamy ozdobionego barwami Stanów Zjednoczonych American Hero, Dark Knight w ciemnych barwach i bynajmniej nie przedstawiającego człowieka nietoperza, ognistego Firepowera, ociekającego żółcią Rally Monstera, szwedzkiego SaabreCage, militarnego Sergeant Steele, oraz Spiderbite. I zgadnijcie czym, oprócz nazwy, koloru i kształtu, różnią się te modele. Absolutnie niczym. Tak jest, wszystkie pojazdy zostały przypierdolone na pół gwizdka. Nie ważne, czy kierujemy Firerpowerem czy Dark Knightem, odczucia z jazdy są absolutnie niezmienne. Sztuczna inteligencja przeciwników woła o pomstę do nieba. Pamiętacie jak zachowywali się oponenci w Big Foot Evolution ? Racja, byli niezmiernie tępi, odbijali się od checkpointów, dachowali, czy też utykali na różnych wzgórzach, lecz to co zaprezentowali swoim kunsztem programiści od Iridon Interactive przekracza wszystkie normy. Nasi agresorzy nawet nie zadają sobie trudu, by w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkodzić nam w osiągnięciu zwycięstwa. Zamiast tego albo próbują sami się przepychać, albo jadą wężykiem, albo, bez jakiejkolwiek przyczyny, spadają z mostu, bądź blokują się na barierkach. Jednak najlepsze jest to, że nasi nieprzyjaciele, i tutaj mówię całkowicie serio, nie potrafią ukończyć ani jednego okrążenia. Tak jest. Swoje całkowicie ze złomowane, oczywiście w teorii, zatrzymują tuż przy punktach kontrolnych, a resztę wyścigu po prostu tam stoją. Czy to jest do kurwy nędzy jakiś dowcip? Kto to tak zaprogramował? Opóźnione szympansy w fazie godowej, napierdalając swoim tyłkiem o klawiaturę? Oprawa została spierdolona do granic możliwości. Grafika, którą możemy, " podziwiać, jest tak ohydna, że wolałbym mieć oczy zalane octem, niż patrzeć na to co przygotowali nam projektanci. Wszystko począwszy od tekstur, animacji, modeli, i na efektach cząsteczkowych kończąc, wywołuje chęć wysrania swoich jelit. Samochody przypominają powiększone do granic możliwości klocki lego, z doklejonymi kółkami, teren to zapętlona płaska bitmapa o rozmiarze 32 na 32, a krajobraz jest tak pusty, że miałem wrażenie, że ciągle stoję w miejscu. Nawet Monster Truck Madness 2, gra o 5 lat starsza od dzisiejszego cudaka, wygląda o niebo lepiej. Zresztą, spójrzcie. *demonstracja* Z oprawą dźwiękową, też nie lepiej. Przez całe wyścigi, towarzyszy nam jeden, zapętlony, monotonny, odgłos silnika, przypominający ledwo domagającą sokowirówkę z dawnego tysiąclecia. Poza tym, mamy dźwięk uderzenia, który, przypomina połączenie rozbijanej szafki pełnej talerzy z ciśnieniomierzem. A muzyka? Oczywiście jest, ale tylko jeden utwór. Tak jest, deweloperzy nawet nie jebnęli czegoś by zapobiec kastracji naszych uszu podczas wyścigów, a jedyny moment błogości, oczywiście związanej z brakiem tego wkurwiającego odgłosu, odczuwamy jedynie w menu. Co za syf! Nasi wielmożni twórcy, dali nam również możliwość ścigania się z innymi, poprzez grę sieciową. Zabawa w sieci różni się właściwie tym, że zamiast skretyniałych agresorów, możemy rywalizować z prawdziwymi ludźmi. Niestety, a raczej stety, nie zdołałem zagrać z innymi po sieci, gdyż serwery gdy zostały zamknięte. I to prawdopodobnie już od premiery gry. Jakby tego było mało, twórcy uwzględnili również grę na podzielonym ekranie, ale twórcy chyba mieli zbyt nasrane we łbie, by ktoś normalny grał na split screenie w tą końską spierdolinę. A teraz, czas na wisienkę na tym gównianym torcie, czyli oczywiście błędy. A jest ich od groma. Pamiętacie jak wspomniałem o tym, że nasi rywale nie mogą nawet ukończyć wyścigu. Okazuje się bowiem, że gdy zderzymy się naszym kolosem z belką punktu kontrolnego, niespodziewanie nasz wehikuł, zaczyna pojawiać się centymetr obok belki co pół sekundy, co prowadzi po chwili do całkowitej destrukcji naszego wozu. I to nie tylko uderzając o belki, dzieje się tak również przy granicy wzniesień, czy poprzez wjeżdżanie w poprzeczkę na moście. Mało tego, kamera również ssie. Podczas normalnej jazdy drogą prostą nie sprawia nam żadnego problemu, widać dokładnie nasz wóz i otoczenie, które jest przed nami. Ale wystarczy, że trafimy w ostry zakręt. Kamera nadal stoi w miejscu, a nasz Monster Truck jest zepchnięty tak, że sterowanie nim w takim trybie to czysta frustracja. I oczywiście twórcy nie wpadli na to by dać kamerę z maski czy też w środku. Ponadto, złe pokazywanie miejsc jest tutaj rzeczą nagminną. I o ile w normalnych wyścigach, nasza pozycja jest pokazywana prawidłowo, ze względu na bardzo gęste rozłożenie punktów kontrolnych, to w biegu przełajowym, nawet gdy pokonamy całe okrążenie mimo bycia na pierwszym miejscu, musimy w pełni pokonać dany wyścig, by otrzymać prawidłową rangę. Denerwuję też mocno fakt, że przyciski są rozłożone tak kretyńsko jak tylko możliwe. Zgadnijcie jaki klawisz odpowiada za szybki respawn. R? Z? Enter? Nie. Za ponowne, odrodzenie, służy klawisz, a. Prawda że od razu to się nasuwa? Reansumując, Monster Truck Fury to kolejny przykład jak nie należy robić gry o Monster Truckach. Gra jest paskudna, niedopracowana, uboga w treści i zupełnie niegrywalna. Model fizyczny jest tak zły, że neutron przewraca się w grobie, a sztuczna inteligencja ma taką martwicę mózgu, że z powodzeniem żre szare komórki gracza ze smakiem. Trzy tryby rozgrywki, 6 maszyn i 6 tras nie przyciągnęłyby nawet najmniej wymagającego gracza gier komputerowych. To czysty gwałt na fanach zabójczych czterokołowców, fanów wyścigówek i graczach w ogóle. Już wolałbym grać w badmintona, używając krowich placków zamiast piłeczek niż grać w ten haniebny twór. Radzę się trzymać z daleka od tego, czegoś. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 6 Category:2013 Category:Wyścigowe